In a known multiphase power converter, a plurality of reactors, a power module containing a plurality of switching devices corresponding to the respective reactors, and a capacitor are accommodated in a case. See JP2017-135901A, for instance.
The power line connecting the connector (connecting portion) of the power converter to the reactors and the switching devices typically consists of a bus bar. The bus bar is typically made of highly conductive material, and is desired to have as large a cross section as possible to minimize power loss. However, increasing the cross section of the bus bar causes the size and weight of the bus bar to be increased. Therefore, there is a need to minimize power loss without increasing the size and weight of the bus bar.